mybabysittersvampirespinofffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codyisland1/LMFAO - Yes
Every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Ev ev every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Ev ev every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Ev ev every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. I see my dream son! Every time I dive in my pool. It's hard to be humble When I do the breast stroke through an underground tunnel. And come up on the other side in a jacuzzi Being greeted by two naked models with suds on thay booties. They give me hugs and lots of kisses And they ask me what my wish is I say "Go and call yo bitches." Cause there's gunna be a party. Next they wash my body as a team and then they say "Foo your royal penis is clean." And I'm like, Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the parties rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the parties rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Ev ev every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Ev ev (Every day I see my dream) Wakin' up next to a beautiful girl. Step outside and say hello to my beautiful world. Grandma's cookin breakfast she makes pancakes the best. I check my MySpace and I got alotta friend request. Yes, I get to dancin' as I. Walk through my mansion cuz I, Own porperty from California to the Hamptons and I, Sip from my water fountain that spits soda. Look out the window and wave at my nextdoor neighbor Oprah."Huh" I check to see how my albums doin' today. The group L-M-F-A-O goes double platnium "HEYY". I got a party man. That's how I live so I take my elevator To the club in my crib like, Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the party's rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the party's rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the party's rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Yes, It's on and poppin' Yes, the party's rockin' Yes, the cuties shockin' Yes, and there ain't no stoppin' Every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream Ev Ev Every day I see my dream. Every day I see my, every day I see my dream. Every day I see my dream. Category:Blog posts